guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tomb of the Primeval Kings
Tomb of the Primeval Kings (location) and The Tomb of Primeval Kings (mission) both exist. I believe this one has the proper name. The latter is obviously incorrect, at least. --Fyren 19:30, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) :I agree. The game calls the arena "Tomb" not "The Tomb" on the map. --Karlos 19:42, 1 Aug 2005 (EST) Fixing this bowl of Spaghetti Ok, we need to do the following: *Move Tomb of the Primeval Kings (location) to Tomb of the Primeval Kings. *Delete Tomb of the Primeval Kings (location) after fixing links. *Keep Tomb of the Primeval Kings (mission) as a redirect to Hero's Ascent (mission) at least for a few months. *Fix ALL links to Tomb of the Primeval Kings on the wiki since all point to the tournament. Any thing else? --Karlos 14:55, 21 January 2006 (UTC) : And figure out whether that mission is called "Hero's Ascent" or "Heroes' Ascent", or doesn't use a name from the staging area at all. (The staging area is named "Heroes' Ascent" whereas the mission article currently is titled "Hero's Ascent". - PanSola 15:19, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::Is anyone on this task? I still see spaghetti. :) Tomb of the Primeval Kings now redirects to Hero's Ascent (mission) when it should rather have the content of Tomb of the Primeval Kings (location). I'd fix it, but this requires an admin, because of all the moving and deleting involved. ::Oh, and the name of the new tournament area is spelled "Heroes' Ascent". -- 08:46, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :::One day later. Nobody seems to be on the task, so I'll do it, as good as I can, without admin status. -- 08:26, 27 January 2006 (UTC) man im so wasted right now strange sound effect I have noted a strange sound effect in the tombs. It sounds like a hornblow, quite like the sound there is if you use a bow attack skill. Only louder and more clearly. Anyone knows waht is going on there? Possible chest in the first area? A guildmate says he saw a Phantom Chest in the first area of the Nightfallen Tombs. He didn't take a screenshot though. If this is true, it's probably a glitch similar to the occasional 3rd chest in the second area. This also brings the maximum number of chests in the Tombs to 5 (1 from the first area, 3 from second, 1 from the final). Has anyone else seen this happen? -- 13:05, 21 March 2007 (UTC) since recent update I've noticed a few weird things. Not anything big, just mobs in unusual spots and such. Anyone else? 67.58.158.22 13:40, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Any good drops or ideas what happens at the end? 68.101.99.248 22:39, 20 April 2007 (CDT) about the hard mode the was added, is the tomb a required area to clear? can anyone shed some light on this?--Patch 16:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :ToPK does not contribute to the Vanquisher title. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:46, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Just completed a hard mode run, and The Darknesses dropped: Victo's Maul, Illyana's Staff, Victo's Battle Axe, Kole's Torment, Milus' Pillar, and Victo's Blade. They aldo dropped 4 other non-green items. (death_hawk 07:12, 30 June 2007 (CDT)) Stairs widened. Has anyone else noticed that the stairs in the last level, the ones that lead down to the "capture point", has been widened? Possibly to make it easier for the monsters to get around the minion wall. Copper Elf 13:09, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :I did it the other day for the first time in over a year, and I thought they looked wider than I remembered. RossMM 05:32, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::I just did it today, and it does look noticeably wider. I'd estimate it to be almost twice as wide. (death_hawk 07:14, 30 June 2007 (CDT)) It was done to reduce the effectivness of body-blocking in PvP iirc — Skuld 07:39, 30 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmm. I'm almost certain this was done after the Tombs was turned into a PvE area. So that doesn't make sense. But do you mean that they both widened the stairs for the PvP area and the PvE? If so, it makes sense ^^ Copper Elf 10:20, 7 July 2007 (CDT) NPCs Since the Sunspear Skills update (http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Game_updates/20070615), I noticed that the merchant has gone, and there is instead a Celestial Sigil trader and Priest of Balthazar. Anyone else see that? - Ayumbhara 00:48, 16 June 2007 (CDT) no you're not alone and they better fix it because this isn't funny and it's stupid to have it there!J1j2j3 01:20, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :Seems like it could be a precursor to turning this back into a pvp area... though I can't quite see why they'd to that. - Fourth Horseman 09:45, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto. -- Nova -- ( ) 19:47, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :::I think they just rolled it back to the old NPCs by mistake. Biscuits 19:56, 21 June 2007 (CDT) it has been many weeks. i suggest somebody just remove the merchant from the page and put in the other two. J1j2j3 12:37, 2 July 2007 (CDT) :wait till the next patch. -- Xeon 12:47, 2 July 2007 (CDT) they finally fixed it! yay!!!!!!!! thank anet!! 24.23.211.7 12:38, 7 July 2007 (CDT) :For some weird reason, you can't really get the dialouge open for the Priest of Balthazar nor open the thing where you spend your factions.--Dark Paladin X 07:50, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Map Does anyone have a map of the tombs? it would be really helpfull for players new to the ToPK (read as: me)--El Nazgir 07:56, 30 August 2007 (CDT) Vague Wording Following some links I arrived at this article. I have to say that this is one of the vaguest articles I have seen. Their are far too many "they"s and "them"s within the first few paragraphs. The current wording makes it unclear who is doing what to whom. From previous Talk entries I think too much editing was done during the split for the sake of brevity. A few additional details need to be entered for clarity and accuracy. I've included a possible correction (shown below) on this page because I do not know this information's in-game source. As such I cannot be sure of my accuracy (I don't PvP). So perhaps more knowledgeable community members will make corrections and paste it into the main article accordingly. The Tomb of the Primeval Kings was where the Primeval Kings of Elona were buried during the Primeval Dynasties. The Tomb was used until 652DR, when the Scarab Plague wiped out the Primeval Dynasties. More than 300 years later, in the year 1051DR, Lord Odran opened several portals to the Rift, including one from this Tomb, and additional portals at the Tombs of Drascir, Heroes' Ascent and other areas on Tyria. Mortals, gaining access to the portals after Lord Odran's death, traveled into the mists in order to earn the Favor of the Gods by winning combative tournaments against one another. This arrangement lasted 200 years, when in 1272DR, just after the Wintersday celebrations, the forces of Dhuum and Abaddon, led by Menzies' generals, interrupted the tournament. These combined dark forces fought against and defeated the spirits of the Primeval Monarchs, along with Warmarshal Turai Ossa and Lord Victo (from the Tombs of Drascir). Eventually these forces managed to seep through the portal into the mortal world. By this point they had attracted the attention of both the Zaishen Order and the Order of the Sunspears (which at the time counted Dunkoro's son among their ranks), who attempted to fight back the darkness. As compensation for the destroyed tournament grounds the Zaishen offered access to their home, the Battle Isles, to all the stranded fighters. Another portal opened by Lord Odran is located on the Battle Isles giving access to Heroes' Ascent - allowing the Global Tournament to continue. Anyone who wishes to try fighting the evil forces that destroyed the Tomb of the Primeval Kings may head back to the Nightfallen Tombs to earn powerful rewards. Warmarshal Turai, as mentioned above, is Turai Ossa from Nightfall, correct? If so his name needs to be linked back to his article. Are the Nightfallen Tombs the new name of the ToPK? Currently it is implied that this is the case, but it should be stated. Is this an official location name or just something people are calling the altered location? I cannot locate an entry under that name in this wiki although the official wiki has one. If nothing else a referral page needs to be entered under Nightfallen Tombs and possibly The Ruins of the Tomb|Tombs of the Primeval Kings. Alright, start the debate. 8D Sabardeyn 18:57, 28 September 2007 (UTC) :Nightfallen Tombs is a player-created name following the naming convention used in the Nightfall campaign. No opinion on what to do, just providing answer to your query. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) help I am making a character for barrage pet builds, but I don't know what the best type of pet(hearty, dire or elder) is. I know it sounds stupid. but plz help.--Uberxman1028 02:22, 26 November 2007 (UTC)uberxman1028 :B/P doesn't use the pet for anything but tanking, so go Hearty. In pre-nerf days, you'd also use its corpse for the MM sometimes and so Dire was best, but since pet corpses are no longer exploitalble this isn't an issue. (T/ ) 03:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Does anyone know of you can complete the tombs with the Build:A/Me Solo Assassin Farmer from pvxwiki.com ??? Henched This place is completely henchable, as long as you pull wisely and don't do stupid things. I just finished the place with heros and hench in about an hour and half. :Image:1234Tombs.jpg --Vanir 22:06, 28 January 2008 (UTC) Next time dont crop out the party window so we can see if it really was just heros and hench.99.235.205.227 21:19, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :How many good golds and ectos did you get? Is it worth it to just use heroes and hench?Sgt Skills 10:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::I got to level 3 with heros & henches. No ecto's and just 2 golds from chests. I can see why this area is dead. The idea of an easier and cheaper underworld was appealing but it failed to live up to expectations. Everyone else at the entrance was A/E so I was really out of place with my R/M. Cyberhythm 14:14, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I got to level 2 with H/H. Did see a few groups, got an invite from a sin, but yeah... nasty bunched groups, stupid touch-rez henchies, and I got 5 drops total, one a gold. Probably more fun with a group. Qing Guang 02:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 0-3 Greens I don't want to revert because of GW:AGF, but I wanted to call attention to this, because it could've just been that a henchmen or hero got the drop instead of the player, resulting in the appearance of nothing dropping. Thoughts? — Powersurge360Violencia 23:40, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :I'd like to throw my BS flag at this one, my guildmate and I just finished and we only got 2...meaning that it should be that they have the potential to drop up to 3, but while they generally DO drop at least one green, 0 is also a possibility. Keitaro ::Did you use any henchmen or heroes? — Powersurge360Violencia 23:49, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::...Maybe a few heroes...like...six, stupid Vekk getting a drop... >>; Keitaro ::::lol. Yeah, if you used 6 heroes, and the average amount of green drops for the area is 6, then it's entirely plausible that they got the drops. I'm going to revert now, if you oppose further, feel free to discuss it here. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:55, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Eh, that's fine, I was just assuming that if a hero got the drop it would still appear, and us not be able to grab it, maybe someone should talk to A Net about fixing it so the owner of the hero gets the item in their inventory automatically...unless they have no room at least. Keitaro ::::::If they did that, then people would be less likely to join teams of real players, because the rewards would be greater if they just used the AI. It's more than likely the reason why they don't. — Powersurge360Violencia 23:59, 10 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Probably, but that should be the player's preference you'd think, oh well. Keitaro ::::::Although if you only use heros you have to pick up all the gold yourself and then heros & henchies take their share. Hmmm wonder what would happen if I reported them to Anet for leeching :) Cyberhythm 11:45, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Stupid Page This page says nothing about helping to beat tombs, and all the information is about things that are similar to Underworld. Maybe this wiki page should be about Tombs? 00:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :: Agreed, but this area is dead anyway. There's only A/E farming here, not a chance at getting any team whatsoever together anymore. 16:34, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :::There is no guide because no one has ever bothered to make one. Shadow Form farmers, B/P/Orders groups, etc. have been all that's used here for ages and ages. And actually reaching HoH from here is a joke, anyway, since you'll lose against gimmick teams anyway. (T/ ) 06:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) ::::You can't reach the PvP version of Halls from here since 2007. -- - talk 14:34, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :See if this helps: Cyberhythm 14:19, 25 March 2009 (UTC) # Go slowly and expect pop-ups. Sometimes they're in the middle of other groups so position your heros first then use a longbow to pull mobs towards you. # Ebon asassin support is good to have esp. if you're not A/E. Pull, ssin support then move back behind your warriors. # Once your meatshield has blocked the mobs, hit with as much AoE damage as possible. # Snow storm (Deldrimor) is good and can be used by any class. # Knockdowns can help against grasps. Their melee attacks do lots of damage otherwise. # Signets help if energy is an issue (Monks SoJ is good as it knocksdown and damages) # The Scythes will interrupt so keep them occupied (Ebon asassin or spirits maybe) # Minions are a bad idea. Foes here are lvl 28 and minions have a habit of aggroing anything nearby before you're ready for it. # Equip as much rez/rebirth as possible. It's easy to get wiped out if things go badly wrong # Expect things to go badly wrong, especially the first few times. Rez Should be a note that you don't rez here 23:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, such a precaution should be noted by every player entering any area. Especially since this are is similar in style to UW or FoW, it should just be assumed that not seeing a res shrine is a signal that there isn't a area res. Crovo 23:47, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hall of Monuments I didn't check it, but does completing this achieves anything in HoM? It would be nice thought... I did it with my warrior in HM, and they didn't kicked me out of the party, and more incredible, I died always, 2 party members left, but we still could make it to the darkness and kill them. As warriors have a very slim chance to do the tomb, took me very long before a party acccepted me (I was going HB... not a good idea) and even The Warrior Union confirms this :p. --Jorre22225 11:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. —Dr Ishmael 14:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I henched it in NM on my derv. Not a single decent drop though :/ -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Ascension Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the only way to get to Tombs and Dragon's Lair through beating Augury Rock? If so, this statement is redundant: "Entering the Ruins requires the character to complete the Augury Rock (mission), which means they specifically need to ascend in Prophecies, regardless of their ascension status in other campaigns." Orphus 15:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :That line is not referring to getting there, but ascension. To get in the UW, you need to ascend in any of the three campaigns. Tombs requires you to ascend in Proph. The wording is messy and a little redundant, but not technically wrong. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:19, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::But it's quite redundant, isn't it? Should just be removed imo, as to get there you have to do it anyway. -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 16:34, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Exactly. You can't even GET to Tombs without beating Augury Rock. Its not that you need to be ascended in Proph, it's just that you happen to Ascend on the way there. Orphus 17:17, June 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::As I said, it is a little redundant. You know, we have a policy for stuff like this; GW:BOLD :> --- -- ( ) (talk) 17:24, June 18, 2010 (UTC) After finishing the levels What happens after you've cleared all the levels? Nothing? -- 08:28, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Rocks fall, everyone dies (you are returned to the outpost). Darkness drop a lot of greens tho. --Vipermagi 11:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC)